happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Say It Ain't Sew
'Say It Ain't Sew '''is an episode in Specy Spooktacular V. Roles Starring *Random *Mono Featuring *Dr. Quackery *Disco Bear *Derpsie Appearances *Spectrum *Petunia *Handy *Lumpy Plot Mono sleeps in bed one morning, until being awoken when his next-door neighbor Random starts honking the horn of her car for no reason. Absolutely irritated, Mono picks up a voodoo doll of Random and jabs it in the arm with a needle. The real Random feels a pain in her arm while driving, causing her to swerve into the wrong lane and be hit by a truck. The vehicle crashes into Mono's house shortly afterwards. Dr. Quackery happened to be the one driving the truck and survived the crash unscathed. However, he finds out he has severely injured two people and stows their bodies in his truck before driving off. Mono later awakens in a ward to realize he and Random have been stitched together, courtesy of Dr. Quackery. Despite sharing one body, Random and Mono can still only control their own parts. A butterfly flutters past and Random hops after it. Mono tries to limb in the other direction, to no avail. When they come across Spectrum's flower stand, Random purchases a bouche of multi-colored flowers, to Mono's disapproval. When they return to their block, they are unsure whether whose house to enter. Random's house inexplicably catches fire, so they choose Mono's house. Mono is continually annoyed by Random's activities, to the point where he eventually snaps. That night while Random is asleep, Mono reaches for his voodoo doll. Random is awakened after another needle is jabbed into it. Once realizing the acts done to the doll can affect the real person, Mono thinks of cutting the doll in half. But the scissors happen to be on Random's side. With will power, Mono assumes control of Random's hand and grabs the scissors, then begins cutting the doll, causing pain to both Random and himself. Several agonizing minutes later, the doll is in two. Random and Mono are also separated and losing tremendous amounts of blood. Meanwhile, Disco Bear drives in his car, that is until accidentally hitting Derpsie and subsequently crashing into Mono's house. Dr. Quackery serendipitously shows up at the scene again. The next day, Quackery manages to revive Mono and Random. While separated from each other, the two make an even more startling realization; Mono finds himself attached to Disco Bear and Random to Derpsie. Later, the girls appear to be getting along because of their similarities. Mono and Disco Bear are seen with an also conjoined Handy and Petunia; Disco Bear flirts Petunia while Mono and Handy are both dissatisfied of their situations. Back at Quackery's clinic, the duck treats an armless Lumpy by giving him tentacles. Injuries #Random and Mono are split in half from a crash, then again when Mono tears them in half through voodoo. #Disco Bear and Derpsie are split in half from crashing. Trivia *The ending confirms that this episode takes place after ''I Nub You. *Originally, Disco Bear and Derpsie were on a date. But since Derpsie had an official relationship with Paws, this was changed. Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes